Oko za Oko
by Kill336
Summary: Kontynuacja opowiadania "Nadzieja Matką Głupców". Harry Potter po pokonaniu Voldemorta zostaje aurorem. Zostaje wysłany z misją, podczas której jego zadaniem jest ochrona członków Wizengamotu. Z początku wszystko idzie dobrze, jednak czarnoksiężnik, który pozostawał w ukryciu ujawnia się. Harry staje przed wyborem, od którego zależą losy całych narodów.


**Przed rozpoczęciem zalecam przeczytać "Nadzieja Matką Głupców", gdyż pojawiają się tutaj postacie z tamtego opowiadania oraz kontynuowane są ich wątki. No i oczywiście już na samym początku są konkretne spojlery dotyczące zakończenia wcześniejszej części. To opowiadanie, z racji na krótsze rozdział, będzie miało ich więcej.**

**Zapraszam**

* * *

**OKO ZA OKO**

Harry Potter po pokonaniu Voldemorta zostaje aurorem. Zostaje wysłany z misją dyplomatyczną, podczas której jego zadaniem jest ochrona członków Wizengamotu. Z początku wszystko idzie dobrze, jednak czarnoksiężnik, który pozostawał w ukryciu ujawnia się. Harry staje przed wyborem, od którego zależą losy całych narodów. Dwa lata później na podobną misję rusza Ron Weasley, jednak tym razem stawka jest dużo wyższa.

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

**Rok 2004**

Był to cholernie cholernie depresyjny dzień dla Ronalda Weasleya. Prawda mieszała mu się z kłamstwem, iluzja z rzeczywistością, miłość z nienawiścią. Czuł wszechobecną pustkę, która była niczym ból fantomowy w jego wnętrzu. Nie mógł dotknąć jej źródła, określić, czy rozrywa mu serce, a może duszę.

Tego dnia wiedział jedno. Zabił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

I świadomość tego go zabijała. Sięgną po opróżnioną do połowy butelkę alkoholu. W barze z każdą chwilą robiło się ciszej, lecz w jego umyśle szalały myśli. Nie potrafił się nawet skupić na upijaniu, ciągle patrząc się w szklankę.

Nikomu nie powiedział, co wydarzyło się w dworze Klattera. O jego prawdziwych pragnieniach wiedział tylko Enrnest Revate i zabrał ten sekret do grobu. II tak powinno być. Ron miał zamiar osobiście pozbawić życia tych pragnień, zdusić je w sobie i całkowicie unicestwić, by nigdy więcej nie doprowadziły do śmierci kogoś mu bliskiego.

Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić dla Harry'ego.

Uniósł szklankę, udał, że stuka się nią ze szklanką Harry'ego i wypił.

\- Ronald Weasley?

Ledwo usłyszał pytanie, które jakimś cudem przedarło się do jego świadomości. Spojrzał w bok. Obok niego usiadł Alistair Pickens, szef biura aurorów, jego bezpośredni przełożony.

\- Coś się stało, szefie? - zapytał Ron, łapiąc drugą , pustą szklankę i polewając Alistairowi. Ten przyjął trunek z wdzięcznością i wypił.

\- Dużo roboty - mruknął, zerkając na niego. - Za dużo jak dla jednego człowieka.

\- Aha.

\- Ron… - zaczął powoli - … wiem, co przeżywasz. Ja również straciłem przyjaciela. Wielu przyjaciół. Jednak minęły trzy miesiące. Potrzebuję cię w pracy.

\- Hm… - mruknął od niechcenia, niepewny, co mógłby powiedzieć. Tak naprawdę nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wracać. Teraz chciał tylko świętego spokoju.

\- Ron, musisz wrócić - powiedział stanowczo. - A raczej masz wrócić. To rozkaz.

\- Nie wykonuję rozkazów. Mam urlop - warknął.

\- Twój urlop się skończył, Ron. Pogódź się ze stratą przyjaciela i żyj dalej. Świat się nie skończył, nadal chodzą po nim skurwiele pokroju Klattera. Potrzebuję cię.

\- Do czego? - spytał Ron, wypijając jednym haustem kolejną szklankę. Miał zamiast szybko skończyć butelkę i wyjść. Nalazł znów do pełna. Wypił. - Do czego, kurwa, jestem ci potrzebny?! - nie wytrzymał. - Spierdoliłem misję! Najpierw otrzymałem lewe informację, a później straciłem czterech ludzi! Totalna porażka! Ja jestem porażką! Skończ z tym niedorzecznym pierdoleniem i zwolnij mnie! Powinieneś mnie, kurwa, zwolnić!

Alistair Pickens w spokoju słuchał wrzasków Rona, który coraz bardziej chwiał się na obrotowym krzesełku.

\- Zwolnić cię? - zapytał sucho. - Chyba żartujesz.

\- Nie, kurwa, nie żartuję - syknął Weasley przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Może tego nie wiesz, ale nie jestem w nastroju na żarty, więc powiem ci jeszcze jedno. Spierdalaj.

Pickens wstał powoli. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się ani odrobinę, nie wyrażał żalu z powodu chęci odejścia Rona, złości jego słowami, ani żadnej innej emocji. Był jak człowiek , który założył maskę obojętności.

\- Przemyśl, co chcesz zrobić. Możesz nadal użalać się nad sobą, albo wrócić do pracy, zacząć działać i tym samym oddać cześć i honor zmarłemu towarzyszowi. Nic ci nie da się obwinianie o jego śmierć, Ron.

I wyszedł, zostawiając go samego.

\- Cholera - syknął Ron, zaciskając powieki tak mocno, że zaczęło boleć go oczy. Odłożył butelkę na bok, położyć pieniądze na blat i uciekając przed wzrokiem barmana również wyszedł.

\- A jednak?

Tym razem słysząc pytanie zareagował odruchowo. Mimo upojenia alkoholem był bardzo szybki. Niemal niepostrzeżenie dobył różdżkę z kieszeni kurtki i wycelował w kierunku głosu.

\- Niezły refleks - zaśmiał się Pickens. Ron schował różdżkę. - Skoro wracasz, mam dla ciebie najświeższe wiadomości. Zostaniesz moim zastępcą oraz reprezentantem naszego biura podczas rozmów z MACUSA w Nowym Jorku.

\- Po cholerę?

\- Zapomniałeś już, że minister magii, Schacklebolt, został zamordowany? Do tej pory nie wybrano nowego. Nasz kraj ma teraz bardzo dużo problemów, a to… może prowadzić do zachwiania równowagi sił, którą osiągnęliśmy po śmierci Voldemorta. Jeśli tak się stanie, możliwa jest wojna, Ron.

\- Wojna? - spytał zaskoczony. - Z kim?

Alistair Pickens długo zwlekał z odpowiedzią.

\- Wojna Domowa.

Rona przeszły niemiłe dreszcze. Kolejna wojna czarodziejów, rozrywająca ich świat. Zacisnął zęby.

\- Ale przecież…

\- Ktoś zaczął podburzać ludzi - odparł. - Nie było cię trzy miesiące, wiele nie wiesz. Bardziej znani i całkowicie nieznani czarodzieje zbierają się w grupy, choć ich cel nie jest znany, ich liczba wciąż rośnie. Coś się dzieje. Ja dopilnuję spraw tutaj, a ty… za granicą. Spokojnie, musisz tylko...

Rok kiwnął głową, zachwiał się , niemal potknął i zrozumiał, że wypił o szklankę za dużo. Przestał słuchać poważnego głosu Alistaira o poważnych sprawach. Poczuł jak obiad wędruje mu pod gardło, po czym, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, zwymiotował mu na buty.

* * *

**DWA LATA WCZEŚNIEJ, ROK 2002**

Harry bujał się na krześle, oglądając obrazki w gazecie i śmiejąc z min osób, którzy zasłaniali się rękami i nogami przed obiektywem. Każdy dzień, w którym te pismaki napastowały kogoś innego niż on był sukcesem, a ten dzień zapowiadał się cudownie, kiedy w całej gazecie nie znalazł nawet swojego imienia.

\- Cudnie - mruknął, szczerząc się do całego działu aurorów, choć nikt na niego nie patrzył. - Jasna cholera, jak dobrze. Tak mi róbcie.

Zamknął na moment oczy starając się wyobrazić się sobie, jako szarego Harry'ego, którego największym wyczynem było zdać szkołę, chociaż… on tego nie zrobił. Uśmiechnął się znowu.

\- POTTER! - ryk przeszedł przez całe biuro i niemal wszyscy podskoczyli w siedzeniach. Harry tylko przewrócił oczami. Alistair Pickens, choć małomówny, potrafił wrzasnąć jak nikt inny.

\- Co znowu zrobiłeś? - zapytał Ron, wyglądając zza teczki papierów, które przeglądał.

\- Pewnie chodzi o akcję z zeszłego tygodnia - powiedział Javier Williams. - Mówię wam, ten gość był niewinny.

\- Nie no - rzucił ktoś z tyłów. - Przecież się przyznał.

\- Jebać to, jego obrońca powie "przyznanie się do winy pod przymusem". Zawsze tak robią.

\- Moim zdaniem chodzi o gazetę - mruknął Ernest Revate, starszy auror, którego twarz pokrywały blizny. Spojrzał na wszystkich znad gazety i odwrócił ją na pierwszą stronę.

\- Kurwa mać - syknął Harry, widząc swoje zdjęcie, a pod nim jakiś pieprzony wywód pismaka. Natychmiast spojrzał na swoją gazetę, przewrócił na pierwszą stronę. - No kurwa! - wrzasnął. - Kto to, kurwa, zrobił?!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zszokowani.

\- Przyznać się, bo wszyscy oberwiecie! - dodał, zrywając się z krzesła. - Kto odjebał ten szajs?!

\- Jaki? - mruknęła dziewczyna siedząca obok Enrnesta, Harry spiorunował ją wzrokiem i rozpoznał, że to stażystka, jednak nie był w humorze na litość.

\- Pieprzona! Pierwsza! Strona! - wskazał oskarżycielsko na gazetę. - Kto ją wyrwał?!

\- POTTER! - rozległ się znów wrzask szefa biura. - DO MNIE!

\- ZARAZ, KURWA! - odwrzasnął, co spowodowało u wszystkich zdumienie. Nikt jeszcze nie odezwał się takim tonem do szefa, ale to w końcu Harry Potter, pogromca Voldemorta, wybawca magicznego świata i wieczne wkurwiony człowiek.

\- BYLE SZYBKO! I NIE DRZYJ SIĘ TAK!

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, jakby przygotowywał płuca na długą wiązankę wrzasków, ale zamiast tego wypuszczał długo powietrze, wyciągając przy tym różdżkę. Uniósł ją groźnie przed siebie.

\- Znam taką fajną klątwę - zaczął, spoglądając na wszystkich. - Jest najlepsza ze wszystkich. Sprawia, że wisi się do góry nogami i kołysze bezustannie. Niby fajna zabawa, ale po jakimś czasie cała zawartość żołądka wydobywa się przez otwór gębowy. Jeśli zaraz ktoś się nie przyzna, rzucę tę klątwę na was wszystkich i pójdę na długą rozmowę do Pickensa. Ciekawe kto wytrzyma najdłużej.

Strach w ich oczach był autentyczny, każdy wiedział, że rozeźlony Harry gotów był zrobić wszystko, by dorwać winnego. Jednak nikt nie wyszedł przed szereg, nikt się nie przyznał. Harry wycelował w Rona.

\- Co? Dlaczego ja!?

\- Jesteś najbardziej podejrzany, huncwocie. Levi…!

\- Co tu się dzieje?

Harry przerwał w pół zdania i odwrócił się, ukazując szeroki uśmiech.

\- Nic, Hermiono.

Przyjaciółka, a zarazem asystentka ministra Schacklebolta spojrzała na niego srogo. Miała na sobie błękitną jak niebo marynarkę, wokół talii owinęła ciemniejszy pasek. Jak zwykle wyglądała zadziwiająco dobrze.

\- To po co ci różdżka?

\- Po… nic?

\- Och, więc ją schowaj.

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, kiedy Harry schował broń, jednak jedno jego spojrzenie mówiło im, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

\- Kto rzucił tutaj gazetę? - zapytała. - I dlaczego nie ma pierwszej strony? Jesteś dzisiaj hitem, Harry.

\- To… moja gazeta - wydukał.

\- To wyjaśnia brak strony. Pewnie Ginny ją wyrwała, żebyś się nie denerwował z samego rana. A teraz chodź, Pickens się niecierpliwi.

I odwróciła się, odchodząc w stronę biura, kiedy Harry stał jak głupek, gapiąc się w jej plecy.

\- Kurwa…

\- Przydałyby się przeprosiny - mruknął Ron. - Prawie mnie zabiłeś.

\- Kurwa, Ginny…

\- Ej! To moja siostra!

\- Zamknij się, Ron! Nadal sądzę że to ty! - wrzasnął wyciągając różdżkę, ale Ron był gotowy. Wyrwał swoją i przez chwilę celowali do siebie.

\- Tym razem - zaczął Harry, cofając się, bo widział że Hermiona już weszła do biura szefa - odpuszczę ci. Jednak kiedy spotkamy się ponownie…

\- Rozstrzygniemy to raz na zawsze - dokończył za niego Ron ostrym, groźnym szeptem.

\- Do zobaczenia w piekle!

* * *

W biurze czekał na niego leżący na fotelu Pickens. Nie wyglądał ani trochę na zniecierpliwionego. Nogi miał położone na biurku, w rękach trzymał gazetę otwartą gdzieś w środku i co chwila ziewał, wzrokiem śledząc linijki tekstu.

Hermiona siedziała wyprostowana na krześle, jej wzrok przeszywał Harry'ego niczym dwie lodowe włócznie.

\- Jestem, szefie - powiedział Harry, a Pickens tylko gestem dłoni dał znać, że słyszał i wie o jego obecności. Harry usiadł obok Hermiony.

\- Wyjaśnisz mu sytuację?

\- Oczywiście, panie Pickens - odpowiedziała od razu z zapałem i skierowała mordercze spojrzenie na Harry'ego. - Ja, oraz kilku innych członków Wizengamotu…

\- Jesteś członkiniom Wizengamotu? - zdziwił się Harry.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

\- Oczywiście! Od prawie roku, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Dlatego mogłam zostać asystentką i tymczasową zastępczynią ministra magii.

Harry aż gwizdnął pod nosem.

\- No to pięknie. Jak zostaniesz ministrem to chcę taki fotel jak on - wskazał kiwnięciem głowy na szefa, który właśnie siorbał herbatę, nie odrywając wzroku od gazety, jak Harry teraz zauważył, plotkarskiej.

\- Obejdziesz się bez mojej pomocy - warknęła. - Wracając do sprawy, ja oraz kilku innych członków Wizengamotu, zostaliśmy wysłani na delegację.

\- Aha - przerwał jej. - I co?

\- A to, panie Potter - syknęła - że przydzielono nam pana, jako osobistą ochronę! Dlatego też jedzie pan z nami do Nowego Jorku, gdzie odbędą się rozmowy z Magicznym Kongresem Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki o przyszłości magicznego świata. Czy to dla pana jasne, panie Potter? To zadanie najwyższej wagi.

Harry powstrzymał chęć podłubania w uchu i wystrzelenia tego, co tam znajdzie gdzieś w kąt. Zamiast tego po prostu ziewnął.

\- Odmawiam.

Hermiona była bardziej niż zszokowana, jednak zanim zdołała otworzyć usta, by coś powiedzieć, odezwał się Pickens.

\- Jest możliwość zamachu.

Harry od razu spojrzał w stronę szefa, który nadal czytał.

\- Na kogo?

\- Na naszych. Na ich. Lub kogokolwiek, kto przyjedzie z innego kraju na to głupie spotkanie. Takie mamy informacje. Francuzi wynajęli specjalnych ochroniarzy, byłych specjalnych aurorów, Włosi zaopatrzyli się w mięśniaków żywcem wyjętych z mafii, Polacy uznali, że nie potrzebują ochrony, reszta wzięła aurorów. Podejrzewam, że Ameryka przygotowała się na ewentualność ataku, więc będziecie pilnie strzeżeni, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- I mam jechać sam? Sam jeden? Bez grupy, albo chociaż partnera? Może mógłbym wziąć Rona?

\- Nie - warknął. - Ty wystarczysz. Stój tam i groźnie wyglądaj. Musimy tylko pokazać, że nie boimy się ataku, ale jednak trzymamy rękę na pulsie i wytoczyliśmy ciężkie działa. Czaisz?

\- Nie…

\- Harry! - żachnęła się Hermiona.

\- To rozkaz - powiedział sucho Pickens i Harry wiedział, że w tych negocjacjach przegrał. - Jedziecie jutro, idź do domu się pakować.

A więc Ameryka, pomyślał ponuro i miał tylko nadzieję, że coś się wydarzy - cokolwiek. Nie wiedział tylko jeszcze, że jego prośba zostanie wysłuchana i zinterpretowana przez los w najgorszy możliwy sposób.


End file.
